Disturbed Rivalry
by ZombiieeeeD
Summary: Murdoc likes to get what he wants, but when his toys play with him, it's a whole different story. MURDOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc sat down on a bar stool, drinking away, happy to escape Kong and especially the inconsiderate dullard, 2D. Murdoc had just been minding his own business, sitting in his Winnie, when an awful racket came from 2D's room. Murdoc stormed in there, shouted at 2D to turn it down, which 2D did, but as soon as Murdoc got back to his Winnie, 2D turned the noise back up again. This happened several times until Murdoc had enough and left.

The pub was pretty empty, just Murdoc sitting there and an old man with his dog sitting at a rounded table on the opposite end of the room. It was hard for someone to walk in unnoticed. Murdoc turned his head as he heard the door swing open, watching a young woman walk in, her rain jacket dripping wet. Murdoc had seen her every time he chose to abandon Kong, babbling away to the barman who always seemed to be listening. She'd come in completely sober, and drinking until she was barely able to walk, then leaving. She unzipped her jacket and took her hood down, then shook her blonde head like a dog. Murdoc sighed lightly in frustration as a few droplets hit him.

She sat at a bar stood, three stools away from Murdoc and ordered a pint of beer. She downed it in a few gulps and asked for another one. She downed it again. "I'm getting evicted." She told the bartender, and then tilted her glass at him, signalling for another pint.

The bartender questioned her as he poured her beer.

She let out a loud and frustrated sigh. "Because I play music too loud at 3 in the morning." She swung her arms up in the air for good measure, and then drank half of her drink. "I only do it so I can drown out the sound of the two people fucking next door." She point to the right, her arm extended wide and exaggerated. "Who are always at it, by the way! They never stop! It's disgusting!" she finished her drink and ordered another. She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on her hands. As another glass was placed in front of her, her head shot up out of her hands, her eyes wide. "I'm gonna be homeless. And live under a bridge!" she downed her drink and signalled for another. "And I'm gonna get raped!" she almost shrieked.

Murdoc chuckled at this. She could easily get herself a street job. "I can give you a place to stay for the night, I'll even pay you." Murdoc winked at her with low chuckle. He didn't like associating with strangers, but it must have been the drinks he'd had.

She glanced over at him, a frown evident on her face, and sighed shaking her head lightly. She looked back at bartender, downed her drink and asked for another. "I don't wanna get raped!" she wined at the bartender, who looked like her was about to fall asleep.

Murdoc was convinced this girl had a _slight _drinking problem. But chuckled at her again. "It isn't rape if the word 'surprise' is said." Murdoc moved to the seat next to her.

Murdoc could see her attempting to hold back a smile or a laugh, as she was smiling slightly as she watched him. She then looked at her drink and downed it once again, and _once again_ asked for another.

The bartender shook his head. "No." he stated simply.

She sighed and stretched out her arms on the counter, acting rather childlike. "I'm only slightly tipsy, which is what I act like anyway. And I'd quite like to be _actually_ drunk." She pouted at him.

The man sighed and poured the blondie another beer. "And no, it's not rape so I'll agree _only _if you pay me." she said to Murdoc, lightly laughing to herself.

Murdoc's eyes widened in shock. She was actually going to agree to this? So she must be a prostitute? And she wasn't the best looking prostitute he'd seen, but she hadn't covered herself in much useless makeup. "Really?" he asked, still slightly baffled. Her cropped black combats, scruffy trainers and thin raincoat didn't make her seem like any other woman he'd bought for the night, although her obviously bleached, knotted hair was similar to others.

She gave him a blank stare for a few moments, before shaking her head and giving him an exaggerated "No."

Murdoc scrunched his face up in annoyance and asked the bartender for a few whiskeys.

The girl beside him sighed and looked up at the barman. "Well, I'm off to enjoy the last two nights in my flat!" she over exaggerated every words as she stumbled off her stool.

"Well, what about friends?" the barman asked taking her empty glass from the counter.

She chuckled at his question. "Me? Friends? HA!" she zipped up her jacket. "They all just leave when you're stuck in hospital and don't make the effort!" she waved her hands as she spoke, and pointed at the air.

The bartender opened his mouth, presumably to suggest something else, but the tipsy blonde flopped her hand up in the air to stop him from talking, slaying ever so slightly. "And don't get me _started_ on family." She slightly pointed as she spoke, her hand then flopped to her side as she turned around towards the exit.

The barman shrugged. "Oh well, see ya later Ali." He called as she walked out the door pulling her hood over her head, without saying bye.

Finally, it went back to peace and quiet for Murdoc.

* * *

**Gaaahhh. I've wanted to do a Murdoc and OC fic for ages XD I'm not so keen on this chapter, but I have snippets of other chapters done and I think it seems rather interesting, but sorry if I've bored you already. I've written the second chapter, it just needs tweaking, but it is more interesting than this chapter, and a little longer ^.^  
But yeah, thanks for reading guys! R&R and I shall very much appreciate it. And also tell me how unoriginal this could turn out to be please :/ THANK YOU xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ali entered the pub and marched straight up to the bar. "I need somethin' much stronger than beer." She wore black skinny jeans, with scruffy military boots and a white shirt with a black tie, her leather jacket was dripping wet from the rain, the same as the day before.

The barman laughed. "Remind me again what you went to hospital for?"

"Tha' doesn' matter, wha' matters is tha' I get a drink. Now!" she pointed at the barman, waving her pointed finger up and down, left to right as she spoke.

Murdoc gulped down the rest of his pint. "Looks like you've already 'ad something to drink, luv." He chuckled.

She looked at Murdoc, pointing. "No one was talkin' to you." Her hand waved up and down, and her head bobbed up and down as she spoke. She turned back to the barman. "So can I please have like… a quadruple vodka or something?" her hands waved up in the air as she spoke.

The barman thought about it. "No." he started wiping a few glasses.

Her mouth dropped. "What! Why!"

The barman shrugged. "Why are you already drunk?"

"If you give me my drink I'll tell you." She smirked.

Defeated, he poured her a few vodka shots in a glass.

She downed it in one, her face scrunched up at the taste, presumably. She sighed, "Just m' mother's funeral." She shrugged. "Go' free food, s'all good. No' like I'm gonna ge' anything from 'er will anyways."

The barman frowned, and poured her a few more shots.

Murdoc couldn't understand her emotions at all. If his father had died, he'd be jumping for joy, skipping into the bar, dancing on his grave, showing at least some emotion, unlike her. She clearly didn't have a good relationship with her mother, but she wasn't happy or sad at her 'loss'. Something about her really did intrigue Murdoc.

"No' like your mum?" Murdoc asked, looking at her.

She turned to look at him. "Sorry?"

"Your mum. Din't you like her?" Murdoc asked, finished his third beer, pretty sure it hadn't done anything to him yet.

She frowned. "What'si' to you?" she asked, turning back to the bar, noticing the small glass of clear liquid in front of her.

"Jus' trying to make conversation. Calm yer tits." He turned to the barman and asked for another beer. It was strange, she seemed a lot more cheery yesterday, though it was understandable, the girl's just been to her mother's funeral. But she did seem a lot more frustrated.

Murdoc smirked. He had now found a new way to entertain himself. He loved to annoy people; just knowing that he could make someone's blood boil would cause him to snicker. This situation was no different. He got up off his stool and advanced towards her, passing the few seats that separated them.

Ali turned half her body to face him, her jaw clenched and her lips tight. "Come any closer, and I'll break this glass and shove it down yer throat."

Murdoc stopped moving, her stern glare was threatening, but he was still pleased that he had so easily pissed her off.

The barman broke her glare, asking for her to pay. She nodded quickly and her hand moved to her pocket.

Murdoc was suddenly feeling generous, for obvious reasons, "Naah, it's 'kay, I'll get this." He reached into his pocket, almost certain than she wouldn't accept his kind gesture, and she would hopefully get a little more aggravated.

"No thanks. I don' accept charity from strangers." She said sternly, slamming the change down on the bar.

Murdoc snickered as she drank three quarters of her drink. "I be' you wish it was you in the place of yer mother." Travelling on hot coal, he prayed to Satan that this would be her last straw; she was obviously getting very frustrated by his presence.

Her head snapped in his direction. "Why don't you just leave now with your pathetic self? And live your pathetic life. And piss everyone else off with your pathetic-ness." Every time she said a sentence, she was move a little closer to Murdoc.

Okay, he'd changed his mind, talking about her mother was now a soft spot for her, he did want to enjoy her disturbance even more, but felt than he did need to be a little more cautious. "You seem a little annoyed, wha's changed since yesterday?" he asked, sounding as patronising as he could.

She looked at him, her jaw clenched and lips tight. She looked as if she was biting her tongue, holding back nasty words. Instead of talking back to Murdoc, she got up of her seat and walked to the bathroom, Murdoc watching her all the way, chuckling.

He was disappointed, she hadn't had a full on blow at him, he was in the mood to have an argument, just to win the heated debate. He stared at his empty glass and asked for another beer. He thought about the young girl, he couldn't decide whether he preferred her when she was nice, or being pissy.

Ali walked out the bathroom doors at a quick pace, facing the ground. She turned around just as she was about to exit. "I'll pay you back for the broken mirror in the ladies toile's." She pointed with her left hand, and Murdoc had noticed a tissue wrapped around her right hand, bright red patches growing on it. "I just need ta get home and pack, hopefully ta move into a new flat tomorrow or something." She mumbled, most likely talking to the barman, but through her mumbles, she was only audible to Murdoc.

The barman just sighed. "You broke a mirror?" he picked up another glass, wiping it clean with a dishcloth. "I can let you get away with glasses, but you _have_ to pay to replace the mirror."

Ali nodded drunkenly, "I jus' said I'd pay fer your shitty mirror, didn't I!" she whined, turning on her heel, and using both her hands to open the double doors.

The doors swung shut, a slight patch of blood remained on the handle from Ali's hand. The bartender sighed at the sight, and exited from behind the bar; holding a spray and a different dishcloth, spraying the door and wiping it clean from the woman's blood.

As strange as it was for Murdoc, he did feel a small sense of concern for the younger woman. He was sure she'd be fine with a bloody hand, but she was intoxicated and obviously had anger issues, or maybe it was just today that she'd seemed very aggressive.

Murdoc gulped down the rest of his drink, setting it on the bar, and exited the pub. Once outside, he looked left and right for a stumbling blonde in the rain.

He saw her walking slowly across the road, a car driving way above the speed limit. Murdoc's instincts kicked in as he saw that the girl could potentially by hit by the car. He shouted her name as he ran towards her, noticing as she didn't respond to the toots of the car or her name. Murdoc ran into her, pushing her onto the footpath, slamming her into the wall along it.

"You stupid girl!" Murdoc shouted. His breath was quick and his hands were pressed up against her shoulders, pushing her against the wall.

"Why would you do tha'?" She whimpered and shoved him off her. "I could've moved myself." She slurred her words out.

"Well you weren't moving!" he outstretched his arms towards the road as he spoke.

"I was." Her words were mumbled as her eyes drooped down.

Murdoc sighed, calming himself. "Where d'you live?" he felt the need to take her home, just because he couldn't let someone with a useful body so easily ruin it, and partly because she did intrigue him.

Her arms pointed lazily to the left. "Somewhere down there… I can' 'member." she glanced down at her hand and frowned, looking up at Murdoc, her mouth hanging open in drunken confusion. "Wha' 'appened ta my 'and?" she whined.

Murdoc sighed once again at his new burden. He wasn't sure if he should take her back to Kong, he hadn't exactly brought a girl back to his 'bago without intentions. He also didn't want to scare the girl, because she'd wake up in his Love Shack on Wheels without a clue, most likely. But what other choice did he have? He didn't know where she lived and there was no other place to dump her.

He decided to go with the idea, even though he couldn't see anything good coming out of it, but Kong it was. "Righ' well, yer comin' back to mine so you don't do anything stupid, blondie." He said as he pulled her arm in the direction of his home.

* * *

**This feels weird. You're all probably thinking 'WTF! She's completely changed character!' but I can just assure you she hasn't, she's just obviously an emotional mess right now ;) ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! 3 I think you should **_**totally**_** review this chapter and leave criticisms! I really do appreciate em :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ali woke on a scruffy sofa; she lay on her side with a minor headache. She looked around and noticed that she was in, what seemed to be, some sort of caravan, but whoever lived in here obviously didn't like living in a clean environment. There were stains on the floor, clothes scattered on it, Ali could almost smell something unpleasant, but whatever it was seemed to have been covered up by the scent of all the tree air fresheners hanging from the ceiling.

It wasn't anything different to what Ali would wake up to when she was in an unfamiliar environment, but as long as she was wearing her underwear, she would always feel a sense of relief. The sound of someone snoring finally reached her ears, and she turned her head in the direction to where it was coming from. She saw a man, sprawled out across his bed, shirtless, but wearing jeans. In the dark, Ali could just make out the slight green tinge to his skin, and his thick dark hair.

Getting up to see who had looked after here the night before, Ali walked over to the bed. The man was lying on his stomach, but lying on the side of his face with his mouth hanging open, a small about of saliva trailed down the side of his face. Ali snorted as she held back a laugh, hoping not to wake the man. He was the one she'd met two nights before, the man would occasionally come to the bar, but Ali would always be too drunk to remember if they'd had any other conversations.

There was a small digital clock on the floor beside the bed, which read 04:18. Instead of waking the man, Ali silently left the trailer, hoping to see him soon to thank him for keeping her stupid drunk arse away from trouble.

* * *

The sound of The Clash was cut short as the engine of the jeep was turned off. Murdoc got out of the car and slowly paced towards the pub. They'd spent a while recording in the studio, and after a long day of work, Murdoc decided it was only right for him to have a proper drink.

He hadn't been to this particular pub in about five days, purely based on the fact that he didn't want to run into Ali. The morning he woke up and she was gone, he made it a rule to avoid her for a few days. Because she'd left before he woke up, so there wasn't any way he could have explained to her that nothing happened, and he didn't want her to make weird small talk with him at the bar that night, slowly trying to pick her way through topics until she got to that one.

So as he was walking towards the pub, he was hoping the young girl was stupid enough to sleep on the street and then be unable to afford to sit on a barstool in a pub he was intending on entering. His hope was a bit farfetched, but with a little help from the big man below, he might just get his way. But as he entered, sitting beside the bar in plain sight, was Ali. She had her back to him, but he could easily tell it was her. Her blonde hair showed signs of dark roots, and her scruffy parka jacket and dirty converse confirmed it was her.

Murdoc slowly stalked towards one of the many empty barstools, four stools away from Ali, and sat down. He quietly asked for a pint of beer, hoping that Ali was intoxicated enough not to notice him.

It had been about half an hour since Murdoc arrived, and he'd picked up on Ali being aware of his presence. He noticed her awkward glances as she waited for her texts, and then slammed the keys on her phone, sending what seemed to be a very aggressive text, judging by the scowl on her face and the speed of her texting.

As Ali put her phone gently down on the counter, she moved the side of her fist to her mouth, clearing her throat, gaining Murdoc's attention. "Uh, thanks" she mumbled, looking down at her phone and then taking it in her hands. "…fer um…yanno, looking after me and such." She moved her phone around in her hand as she spoke.

Murdoc slowly nodded to himself. "It's okay, doll. Couldn' leave you out there on yer own, you almost got hit by a car." He lightly chuckled, sensing the awkwardness.

Ali shrugged. "Yeah well, I do drunk things when I'm drunk." Her words were mumbled, but Murdoc could make them out. She then frowned at him, lightly shaking her head in confusion. "Uh, sorry. No offence or anything, but I don't _actually_ know your name." she lightly giggled after she spoke, presumably from embarrassment.

Murdoc should have taken offence to her question, because he _was_ the heart and soul of the greatest back _ever_, Gorillaz. But instead, Murdoc took pride in the moment of introducing himself, because he was up his own arse, which he knows and embraces. He stood up and walked the few steps that separated them, holding out a hand, ready for the woman to shake. "Murdoc Alphonce Niccals, founder and creator of Gorillaz, _the_ greatest band in the world." Ali took his hand and shook it.

"Nice firm handshake." She commented, holding a mischievous grin. "Can't agree with your statement though."

Murdoc grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Why thank you." He would've commented on her firm handshake, but she already started speaking.

"I can't agree with your statement though." She mumbled. "I know of Gorillaz, not my kind'a scene though." She shrugged, taking a sip from her beer.

Murdoc looked at her in utter shock. _How could she not like Gorillaz! _He cleared his throat, keeping his cool. "What do you mean by 'scene'?" he placed his hand on the bar, leaning in slightly forward, awaiting her response.

She shrugged again. "It's wouldn't be my _first_ music choice, but it depends on my mood. I like to listen to light alternative music on occasion." she took another gulp from her drink. "But once again, no offence." The grin was still playing on her lips.

Murdoc's lips were tight. He didn't know how to react when someone offended his music, he knew they were entitled to their opinion, but his opinion was _the_ opinion. "There was some offence taken there, love." Murdoc looked past her, not bothering to look at her.

Once again, the young woman shrugged her shoulders, the same grin on her lips. "I didn't intend it, so I don't care." Murdoc just rolled his eyes.

Behind Ali, sitting at the corner of the bar, was a nicely groomed woman. She looked around her late twenties, seemed to have put too much effort into her appearance and screamed promiscuity, judging by her low-cut tank top, with no jacket to keep her warm, purposely flaunting herself at any man who cared to look. Murdoc presumed she'd be wearing something either very tight or very short on her bottom half, but couldn't see below her torso. Murdoc stared at her, waiting for her look hold eye contact with him, and not give him glances lasting less than half a second.

Ali seemed to have noticed that Murdoc was staring at something, and turned behind her to follow his gaze. She turned back around, and looked at Murdoc, and then let her eyes drop to her drink. "Didn't think you'd be the type to go after whores." She mumbled.

Murdoc didn't lose his gaze; he wanted something and wasn't going to stop trying to get it unless he gets a slap across the face – but that might not even stop him. When the woman held eye contact with him for more than a second, he knew he was in the fucking zone. "I'd love to stay and chat, but being me, I've got better things to do." He got off his seat. "See you 'round, girly."

* * *

**I kept rewriting this chapter and I still don't think I like it -.- if you like it, tell me, and if you don't, tell me :D (Slyly hinting for you to review)  
Also, if you have time, PLEASE LOOK AT THESE YOUTUBE CHANNELS!  
user/ZombiieeeeDD  
user/ZombieMinsteral**


	4. Chapter 4

**All my love and apologies are down below 3**

* * *

Alison stood at the front of the line, with a trail of children behind her. They were all zipping up their jackets and pulling their hoods over their heads. She silently cursed the English weather, it was May and it was cold, pouring down with rain, but the week before it was sunny and hot.

"Miss Meath." Called an eight year old.

Alison looked down at the girl who came to the front of the line to speak to her, "Yes, Louise?" giving the child an encouraging smile.

"Miss, I don't have a hood on my jacket." Louise looked down at her hands, as if she was in trouble.

Alison breathed out a laugh and bent down to the young girl's height. "Would you like to use my umbrella?"

The child looked back up at her teacher; her eyes as wide as her smile, nodding enthusiastically. She watched as Alison picked up her two umbrellas from the wall and walked back to the front of the line.

"Would you like the colourful one," she holds up the colourful umbrella, "Or the boring navy one?" she raises the dark umbrella in the air. Her speaking was animated and slightly patronising.

The young girl chewed on her top lip, then pointed to the navy umbrella. "The navy one."

Alison frowned at the girl's choice, then smiled warmly at her. "That would be my choice too, Louise." And she hands the child the umbrella, which then skipped to the back of the line.

"Everyone ready?" she called, watching the children stand to attention.

"Yes Miss Meath." They all say together, slowly, and follow as she leads them outside. She knew why they were all suddenly so obedient. The fact that they had parents evening that night might have played a part.

As the last child rushed to take their mother's hand, Alison turned on her heel and walked back inside to the classroom to pick up her side bag and helmet. She then hurried to the staff room to sign out. In there were a few teachers talking and munching and drinking, making each other laugh. They didn't acknowledge Alison's presence, only the head, Scott Adams, noticed her signing out.

"Going so soon, Miss Meath?" he smirked at her.

She shrugged at him; he knows that she never stays back, only on Mondays for meetings and on Thursday for Drama Club for the year sixes. She turned to him, frowning. "Do we have to dress formal?" she knew it would be a yes, but she prayed that this parents evening would be an exception, she likes being comfortable at work.

Mr Adams sighed heavily. "This parents evening is the same as any other, so you can work it out for yourself. The parents need to know this school has a sense of professionalism, even if some staff aren't as professional as others." He looked down his nose at her – literally and metaphorically – just like the rest of the staff.

"I've proved to you that I don't need a certificate to show that I'm more qualified at teaching that others." she knew a few teachers who cared more about falling asleep with a silent class than actually letting the children be children.

"I know; which is why you only work PMs." He 'smiled' at her, his mouth was closed and his jaw was clenched, she could tell he was hiding gritted teeth behind his lips. He wasn't too keen on giving her the job, but the deputy head seemed to see potential in her, so she only taught pupils after lunchtime, but now that the deputy had changed, he's been trying to rid her of her job, but the majority of her students have improved in her work, with none of their work standard dropping. The previous parent's evenings show that the majority of parents appreciate her teaching and her as a person. So he would need a very good reason to kick her off the job.

Alison mocked a sweet smile at him and picked up her helmet of the ground beside her feet. "It's parked across the road, like it always is. Don't worry, I do follow the rules." Referring to her motorcycle, she walked towards the exit of the staff room.

"Remember, its formal, so no jeans and don't be late!" Mr Adams called at her as she walked out the door, giving him a lazy wave of acknowledgement.

* * *

Alison left her apartment with most of her boxes tipped upside down with the contents scattered across the floor. It took her a while to search for a pair of trousers and a blouse. She tied and pinned the majority of her hair back, with her fringe being the exception.

Parking her bike beside the pub, Ali took of her helmet, only realising that her hair had fallen out of its neat style.

"Can you gimme that berry cider that I had the other night, Neil." She called as she walked toward the bathroom. "Pretty please. I just need to fix my hair."

She came back out and saw her glass of cider on the bar, and took a seat in front of it and put her money beside it. The barman took the money and handed her a folded up note. "That bloke who you were talkin to told me to give you this. _Someone's _got an admirer." He winked at her.

Alison rolled her eyes at his comment, to which he smirked and walked to the other side of the bar. Taking a sip of her drink, she read the note.

_Alison  
Kong studios, come whenever you want between the hours of 7 and 7:10  
It won't be hard to find, ask around. _

"Well tough shit, I have work till 7:30." Ali mumbled under breath. She drank the rest of her drink and left.

She walked to the school, it was only a ten minute walk and she was still a little early. As she walked through the school gates, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Okay I was a tad harsh be here between 630 and 730 x_

"Still finish at 7:30," she muttered under her breath. She knew exactly who the text was from; even an idiot could work that out, but she was left a little confused as to how he got her number. She was midway through sending a text when she heard her name being called accompanied by an impatient double clap.

"Alison, chop chop. Those parents don't want to see a messy classroom." Mr Adams shouted at her, she did feel that he was more of a horrible teacher who didn't like her because she did no work and somehow got amazing grades, instead of a colleague; she didn't even feel comfortable calling him Craig, his first name.

"Yes sir." Alison muttered under her breath.

She entered her classroom, which was already tidy and had the desk all set up for a face to face discussion with the students and their parents. Ali sat cross-legged on the carpet and sent a text.

_I appreciate the fact that you've stretched the greeting time to an hour, but I finish at 7:30 and since I dunno where to go, it's gonna take me at least 30 minutes to find 'Kong Studios'_

Murdoc replied within the next two minutes

_Thats a shame x looks like were gonna have less time together x_

Alison snorted at his text, it sounded too needy for her liking.

_I do have work Murdoc, so I'll see you later, around 8_

Ali switched her phone off and sat on the floor waiting for a student and their parent or parents to knock on the door. Murdoc's last reply read:

_Would it kill you to send an x?_

He was definitely a tad too needy.

* * *

As Alison rode her motorcycle towards the car park of Kong Studios, she saw Murdoc standing there, watching her.

She took her helmet off and hopped off her bike. "Waiting for me?" she smirked at him.

Murdoc just grunted and walked inside, without inviting Ali in, even so, she still followed.

* * *

**I HAVE A REASON FOR MAKING YOU WAIT AGES FOR A CRAP UPDATE! FIRSTLY I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU ALL THAT I LOVE YOU K THANKS 3 So, my laptop kept switching off every five minutes because the fan was broken and the over-heating was ridiculous, and that happened when I got back from holiday at the end of august, which was a good few months away – sorryyyyyy 3 Other reasons: I just started college (English college, its further education, not higher education, I did a year of sixth form last year, it killed me, so I didn't revise and got shit grades (but a C in drama YAY) and now go college doing a performing arts course ^.^ so happy – and that'll end when I'm 19, then I have to go on to think about university or drama schools or theatre groups…) so that's taken up most of my time with the rush of settling in etc. Another reason, I've met so many new people and want to talk to em all so my social life has reached its peak once again and I'm on facebook and texting all the time, but that's died down A LOT now, so I'm all good for updates. I've pretty much wrote all the chapters to this, well I say chapters, I mean elements of chapters, I've written the ending to this too XD so yeah please forgive me and I LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW PLEASE EVEN THOUGH THIS ISNT AS GOOD AS ID HOPED 3 3 3**


End file.
